


Sleepover Between Friends

by CesiumNova



Series: Miraculous Works [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: (unfortunately), Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Identity Reveal, OTP Feels, On Hiatus, Plagg is a Little Shit (Miraculous Ladybug), Poor Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug), Slow Burn, What Have I Done, Work In Progress, but in due time..., don't just read this fic cause updates will take a while
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22771207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CesiumNova/pseuds/CesiumNova
Summary: Adrien decides its fun to have a sleepover while his father is away... little did he know a certain couple would ditch him and Mari in hopes of the ultimate ship. This may or may not be the single worst and best idea Alya has ever had.Will this end with our OTP sailing across the waves of love or drifting apart as they try to figure out where their true feelings lie?(I'm working on the rest but since I'm in senior year, it's going to be a little difficult to update more than I can)I Hope You Guys Enjoy!!!! :)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Plagg/Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug)
Series: Miraculous Works [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929271
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Sleepover Between Friends

The bell for lunch rings and the two best buds take their time gathering their things and sauntering out of class starting up their chatter.

“Hey, dude?” Adrien asked. “You know how I’ve been asking my father for a sleepover?”

“Yeah! - dude! Did he finally say yes?” Nino said excitedly. “How long have we been trying to convince your old man? Like, what? A year and a bit? That’s like ages! Please tell me he finally agreed.”

“More or less…” he trailed off, concentrating on his feet on the steps as they walked down. “father is going to Milan for a week on a business trip and Nathalie said it’s cool as long as there’s no clean up!”

“Sweet dude!” Nino exclaimed as he fist-bumped the blond briefly and sped to where Alya was and sat next to her. They had been dating for a year now but they never really drifted from that ‘honeymoon’ phase. Always so enamoured with each other, it was like they were meant to be. 

Adrien sat opposite Nino and next to Marinette simultaneously receiving greetings from both girls. He proceeded to take out his lunch his chef made and tell the others about what he had planned.

“So… guys” he started.

“ADRIEN’S ALLOWED TO HAVE A FUCKING SLEEPOVER” Nino interjected, attracting stares from some of the students in higher grades. 

Marinette giggled, “okay, Nino we understand your excitement but maybe take it down a notch.” giving him a knowing glance and rolling her eyes. Over the past two years, Marinette had grown out of being clumsy and compromised to just being a genuine friend to Adrien. Sure, she still had a crush on him, but she's decided that that wasn’t going to be her only connection with him. Lycee had grown on her. 

“Anyway, when is this sleepover?” She inquired.

“Oh um, Saturday?” Adrien scratched the back of his head, flustered.

By this time in the conversation, it was Alya’s turn to be (you know) Alya and shower Adrien in a wave of questions over the smaller details of this event. Marinette sighed and watched as her friends tried to organise and Alya not so nonchalantly trying to set her up with Adrien… again. She should have known this was coming. A perfect opportunity to spend the night together. Her mind couldn’t help but scream at the inappropriate underlying of that statement, knowing full well that wouldn’t occur but screaming nonetheless. Not that kind of sleeping, Mari!

She gazed off at the crowd of students wandering in and out of the food court, looking off into the distance and blocking out all senses as she thought about that prospect. A sleepover, at Adrien’s place, in his room, maybe even in his bed knowing him and how kind he is. Then something clicked. She had patrol on Saturday night.

* * *

  
  


Marinette sat in her pink desk chair sketching a skirt she saw the other day, changing the colour and playing with the design. Adding lace and then removing it; frustrated; because it was too textured.

The girl in question’s kwami flew from her position on her dresser and perched herself on top of Marinette’s laptop.

“What are you going to decide Marinette?” Tikki soothingly asked. “I doubt you’re going to be able to slip away from your friends unnoticed for at least an hour.”

“I dunno Tik,” The raven-haired girl sighed, erasing another detail that didn’t work with the skirt. Instead, choosing to turn the page and start a brimmed hat. “I want to be there for Adrien ‘cause y’ know, it’s his first time hosting a sleepover. I’m sure he’ll do great but, I can’t leave him alone with Alya and Nino. He’ll be the third wheel. At least if I’m there, it won’t be as awkward for him.”

Tikki nodded her tiny head and went back to her previous spot. 

Marinette continued on the hat, trying to find some kind of inner peace with herself. Tweaking the material, accessories, even contemplating whether adding a cliche bow would make it look any better. Deciding it didn't, she threw in the towel and walked to her bathroom.

Feeling the warm droplets on her tense skin did wonders as she worked at her hair. Gathering shampoo and massaging it into her scalp. Sighing as she increasingly relaxed at the pressure. Relishing the tingling sensation from her hair being trapped in their twin-tails from the day.

Rinsing off the suds she moved to the conditioner and she lost her footing, slipping to her knees on the hard tile floor of the shower. Marinette, knowing her clumsiness, groans out of pain and pulls herself back up. Grabbing hold of the conditioner and applying it to her silky hair. Starting at the ends and working her way to the roots, making sure it is free of knots while she was at it. 

Feeling the loss of heat as she walked out. She looked into the fogged mirror and wiped the fog off the mirror to look at her face. She reached for her brush and got rid of any knots she may have missed. Cleaned her teeth, and dressed for bed.

Tikki met her at the other end of the door. Waiting patiently. She said quietly, “maybe you should sleep on it, for now, Mari” flying over to her shoulder and effortlessly lowering herself there. “For now you need a good night's sleep, withOUT any friend OR boy talk.”

Marinette climbed up to her bed and lay down. Looking at the clear sky through the skylight. Noticing the absence of stars due to the light pollution. Turning her lights off she gave one more look before she fell to the depths of relaxation, her eyes slowly closing and venturing to the dream-world.

* * *

“Okay, okay, call it a hunch but you’re up to something,” said Nino into the phone, grinning all to himself. He sauntered around his room before a giggle came as his response. To say he wasn’t excited about Adrien’s sleepover would be drastically wrong, but he could smell an Alya special when there was one.

“You always know when I’m up to something! Can you blame me? I’ve been waiting for an opportunity like this for forever! The best part is, neither Mari nor Adrien will know!” The red-haired girl couldn’t contain her excitement. Sure, shed had multiple plans on how to push her best friends together but nothing was a seamless as this one. She paced back and forth to not combust from this overwhelming elation. 

“Look, babe, I know you’re excited but, haven’t you thought about- I don’t know- the fact that they might catch on to us?” He asked. Deciding to lie on his bed and spread out his arms. “We both know at least MARINETTE isn’t THAT oblivious,” he laughed, eliciting a giggle from the person on the other line.

“I guess they’ll have to deal with it, Mari knows me well enough to know that this is good for her,” she responded thoughtfully.

“Sure, madame, anyway it’s getting late. I’ll see you tomorrow!” he said, they haven’t exactly said the ‘L’ word but its always implied with them.

“Yeah, Night!” 

* * *

“Sorry Dude! Something came up with mom and dad and I have to look after Chris, I’m so bummed. Have a good time with Mari and Alya!” Nino said into the phone hours before he was supposed to arrive at Adrien’s house.

“It’s okay, but it’s just me and Mari, actually. Alya called a while ago saying she came across a lead for her Ladybug obsession,” Adrien replied, knowing all too well how Alya could be and her stubborn need to get the things she wants done - well - done. She never stopped. “Let me know if anything changes,” Adrien said, sighing into the phone. Maybe a sleepover at this time wasn’t a very good idea…

“Okay dude, I will. Have fun!” The dark boy said a little bit too cheerfully. Adrien paid no mind to it though, thinking he was eager to have some time with his little brother. Apparently, Chris had been going through a rough time in school. Adrien knew some good time with Nino would cheer him right up.

“Yeah, bye bro!” Adrien ended the call and turned to the floating, black god. “So much for the ultimate friends get together.” He sighed, “At least Marinette is still going,”

“Hey, I know you’re having those stupid teenage hormones but this might be a good thing for you. What fun will you and that dark-haired girl have if Alya and Nino were playing tonsil hockey?” Plagg said. For once proving a good point. Alya and Nino are a thing now. Don’t get Adrien wrong. He’s super happy for them, but he doesn’t exactly want to be the reason they do something they shouldn’t.

“Yeah, and Marinette and I don’t really spend much time together. This would be a perfect time to get closer to her. She’s always so reserved,”  **_And a little bit enticing_ ** **.** He thought, he probably did choose a bad night to do it though. Patrol. With his lady. Tonight.  **_Great now I have to figure out how to lose her as well._ **

“Chill Adrien, just wait until she goes to the bathroom or something”

“Alright, but what will happen when she gets out and sees I’m gone?” he retorted.

“Duhhh, leave her a note saying you’re doing something and it will take you a while” Plagg responded, proud of his expertise in lying through his teeth.  **_I wonder how many times he’s lied to me just to steal some cheese from the fridge downstairs._ ** Adrien didn’t mind if his Kwami did that, only just as long as he doesn’t get caught. As crafty as he was, his hamartia was his pride. 

“Alright, I better get my room ready. She arrives in 2 hours,”


End file.
